Al ritmo de una canción
by Checkmate01
Summary: A veces la imaginación va a la par de la música. Disfruta esta serie de seis drabbles con algunos de tus personajes favoritos. Dinámica iPod.
¡Hola! Vengo con una serie de drabbles, siguiendo la _dinámica iPod_ que vi hace mucho tiempo y que después de muchos años decidí intentar; en fin, éste juego consta en poner una canción aleatoriamente y escribir durante el tiempo que dure la canción. Es la primera historia que subiré, así que espero que les guste. ¡Disfrutad, lectoras!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **AL RITMO DE UNA CANCIÓN**

 _ **1\. Canción:** F*ck you- Cee Lo Green._

Eran vacaciones.

El sol se alzaba en lo más alto indicando el medio día, y para entonces ya todos los miembros de la familia deberían estar en la Madriguera, todos excepto uno. Ron Weasley se encontraba saliendo apenas del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Estaba cabreado. Quitando el hecho de que iba tarde, su novia lo había botado por un ricachón de la alta sociedad. Debió saberlo, ella era simplemente una caza fortunas. Debió saber que Pansy Parkinson solo buscaba riquezas, riquezas que él no se podía permitir. Maldita bruja.

Al caminar hacia el andén vio como ella iba del brazo del imponente Draco Malfoy. Maldición, él la amaba, aún lo hacía. Pero el dinero de sus bolsillos no le habia bastado, y ella quería cosas que él no podía darle.

Un nudo estrujó su garganta, sus ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. ¡¿Por qué, coño?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Maldito Malfoy, maldita Pansy.

Pero no había nada más que hacer, y Ronald Weasley solo pudo decir por ultima vez, con toda la dignidad que le quedaba:

\- ¡Vete al diablo!-

 **2\. Canción:** _Smooth Criminal - Cast de Glee_

Hermione se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el sofá de su sala. Estaba sola en su apartamento, y afuera el clima era triste: llovía a cántaros y el frío calaba los huesos.

Un ruido en la cocina la distrajo de su lectura, alzó la cabeza pero en respuesta solo hubo silencio. Se quedó quieta unos segundos y reanudó a su tarea.

Otro ruido...eran pisadas. Esta vez no era su imaginación.

En alerta y con los nervios súbitamente de punta, se levantó de su asiento, y salió sigilosamente de la sala. Sentía la adrenalina en sus venas, tenía el pulso acelerado, y las manos ligeramente sudadas. " _¡Malditas películas muggles!_ " pensó.

Cuando entró y prendió la luz no había nadie. Nada. Con un suspiro de alivio, retrocedió para ir a su habitación pero algo se lo impidió: de espaldas había chocado con algo... con alguien. El pánico la dominó, y su instinto fue alejarse, correr.

No miró atrás mientras huía y se encerraba en su habitación. Se colocó torpemente bajo la mesita de centro y llamó a Harry. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que su mejor amigo contestara. " _Por favor, Harry"_

\- ¿Hola?-

\- ¡Harry! Por Merlín, tienes que venir, no sé qué hacer hay alguien dentr- la llamada se cortó.

Si tan sólo Hermione hubiera guardado silencio, aquella llamada fue su error, fue su muerte. En segundos estaba frente a su suave criminal. Un cuchillo se alzó y su sangre se derramo, su cuerpo no se levantó del suelo. El criminal salió de la casa, sigiloso, sin pista aparente.

Cuando Harry llegó con los demás fue demasiado tarde. Estaba muriendo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Harry en la entrada.- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?- la voz de Harry en el pasillo. - ¿Estás bien, Hermione?- la voz de Harry en la puerta de su dormitorio. -¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry distorsionada a sus oídos.

Hermione, has sido tocada, has sido asesinada, por un suave criminal.

 **3.- Canción:** _Reach out- Hilary Duff_

La exótica música ambientaba la magnífica fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la Mansión Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson reía coquetamente, llamando la atención de los herederos, pero Pansy solo buscaba a uno.

En ese momento, el aristocrático Draco Malfoy entraba a la habitación, y como siempre su mente se disparó, explorando sus posibilidades.

Presumida, Pansy les había a sus amigas que Malfoy sólo necesitaba una pequeña ayuda para caer ante ella; tal vez se los recordaría de nuevo viendo las miradas que le daban al rubio. Conseguir que pasara la noche con ella ser a su misión hasta el final de la velada. Sería un juego, un juego al que era adicta.

 _"No puedes correr, es hora de rendirse"_ pensó mientras se escurría entre los invitados. Quería sentir sus caricias, lo _necesitaba_. Su piel ardía ante la expectativa, quería que la tocara antes de volverse loca. ¿Por qué la hacía esperar de esa forma? Sólo era alcanzarla y tocarla. Su compromiso con Astoria no era nada entre ellos.

En su mente eran él y ella, en una aventura secreta, una danza de seducción. Merlín, la estaba matando y él ni siquiera lo sabia así. Empezaba a sentir calor, se mordió el labio mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos profundos, oscuros por el deseo.

Sin más, se acercó a él, y le rozó la pierna con la mano disimuladamente. Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse y ambos lo sabían.

Primero ella, después él. Ambos en el estudio con la puerta cerrada, sin sospecha alguna. Se saltaron el trivial _¿Cómo estás_? Y los besos empezaron. Ropa cayó al suelo, y llegó el momento. Eran presas del deseo, se sentía bien sentirlo, sentir a Draco junto a ella.

Dieron las doce, y su aventura llegó a su fin. Ya en la puerta, Draco la miró interrogativamente. Pansy pasó una mano por su cuello, y provocativa dijo:

\- ¿No quieres tocarme, querido?-

Draco sonrió malicioso, y volvió a cerrar las puertas.

 **4.- Canción:** _I kissed a girl- Katy Perry_

El vestido de noche cayó a sus pies justo cuando terminó de desabrocharlo. Miró su reflejo casi desnudo en el espejo. Cabello alborotado, labios rojos, los ojos brillantes y piel sonrojada.

Se sentí a sumamente satisfecha, tal vez incluso excitada. Los recuerdos de la fiesta que acababa de abandonar vinieron a su mente. En especial los de _ella_.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando pensó en lo sucedido. Merlín, ese no había sido jamás su plan. No fue su intención, se había sentido tan valiente con bebida en mano que terminó perdiendo su pudor.

Toco sus labios, recordando la textura de los labios ajenos, su sabor tan apetitoso. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, solo quería experimentar. Tenía una inexplicable curiosidad por ese mujer tan atractiva.

Lo admitía, había besado a una chica...y le había gustado. El sabor de su labial de cereza. Había besado a una chica. Se sentía tan mal, y a la vez tan bien. Pero ese beso no significaba que estuviera enamorada ni nada de eso.

Su mente empezó a divagar en el aspecto de la chica. Recordaba cabello negro, ojos verde mar, piel tersa y una diminuta cintura. ¿Adrienne? ¿Ariel? ¿O era Jade? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, y tampoco le importaba. Fue su juego experimental nacido de su naturaleza humana, y nada más.

Con un suspiró se dirigió a su cama, pensando en lo incorrecto que estaba. Las chicas buenas no hacían eso, no era un comportamiento digno de señoritas. ¿Qué tal si eso era una pista de su verdadera preferencia? Su cabeza empezaba a confundirse, era demasiado para obviarlo.

 _"Espero que a Ron no le importe"_ pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos, y la anónima apareció en su mente otra vez. Pensaba en las chicas realmente, y claro en sí misma. Se daba cuenta de lo mágicas que eran, con su piel suave, los labios rojos tan besables; eran tan difíciles de resistir, y Hermione lo sabía.

Estaba demasiado encantada con lo que acababa de descubrir de ella misma como para negarlo.

Ya adormilada, antes de caer en el profundo sueño, pudo pensar en que había besado a una chica, y sin quererlo sus labios pronunciaron:

-Y me gustó-.

 **5\. Canción:** _Sorry- Madonna_

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que pudo decir el chico.

-No digas que lo sientes, ya lo he oído antes.- su voz no salió como ella hubiera querido, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Estaban en unas de las tantas aulas vacías de Hogwarts y Hermione acababa de ser testigo de una de las infidelidades de su novio.

Un silencio abrumador los invadió, Hermione sintió un zumbido en su oído izquierdo.

Su corazón se rompía una vez más; maldito el momento en que tuvo que entrar al lugar después de escuchar ruidos, sin sospechar que la causa serían los gemidos de su novio con otra. Los ojos se escocían de las lágrimas y al verla el rubio se acercó a ella pero Hermione retrocedió un paso.

No quería escucharlo, no quería saberlo. Ya había escuchado sus historias y sus mentiras muchas veces atrás, creyéndolas. Pero ya no, ya no creería estúpidamente en él. No tenía que explicarse, sus palabras no valían anda, sus excusas baratas.

Sin más se giró, dispuesta a marcharse: no podía soportar su mera presencia. Una mano la detuvo del brazo, y después le dieron la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Hermione, por favor, escúchame.- suplicó Malfoy.

-Es suficiente, _Malfoy_. No me gusta perder el tiempo en cosas insignificantes.- se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, y cuando estaba fuera del aula le dirigió una última mirada y se fue.

Haría como si nada hubiera pasado, ya superaría a ese bastardo. Draco Malfoy no era el hombre que él mismo creía ser.

 **6\. Canción:** _Marry you- Bruno Mars_

La noche era maravillosa. Miles de estrellas adornaban el cielo, y el clima era increíble. Se encontraban en la azotea de su edificio, bailando al compás de la música. Era una fecha especial: el cumpleaños de Luna.

El viento alborotaba su cabello rubio de vez en cuando, la luz de la luna la hacía ver simplemente hermosa. Llevaban dos años juntos y Blaise la amaba con locura, como nunca a nadie. Su enamoramiento había sido espontáneo. Recordó la primera vez que la vio después de terminar Hogwarts: hermosa, pacífica; y en ese momento supo que quería estar con ella para siempre.

Un momento, ¿ y si...?

La miro de reojo mientras le daba una vuelta, tal vez la asustaría, pero no podía contenerse, ella decidiría qué pasaría con ellos. Podrían hacerlo, pero ella era libre de irse cuando quisiera, no la obligaría jamás a estar con él si Luna no lo quería así. Si ella estaba lista como él, se casarían, solo necesitaba un sí de su parte y estaría dispuesto a amarla por siempre.

¿Acaso era la mirada en sus ojos? Tal vez el baile. No importaba, quería casarse con ella. Sentía mariposas en el estómago por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

 _Linda, solo dime que sí._

La miro de nuevo, y ella le devolvió intensamente la mirada.

-Luna, cásate conmigo.-

Ella sonrió.

* * *

Es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Si les gustó o no, déjenmelo saber en un review! ¡Besos!

 ** _-Checkmate._**


End file.
